A little more time at Pemberley
by ClassicsRetold1987
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had a little more time together at Pemberley before news of Lydia's elopement reached them? Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_The walk being here less sheltered than on the other side, allowed them to see him before they met. Elizabeth, however astonished, was at least more prepared for an interview than before, and resolved to appear and to speak with calmness, if he really intended to meet them. For a few moments, indeed, she felt that he would probably strike into some other path. This idea lasted while a turning in the walk concealed him from their view; the turning past, he was immediately before them. With a glance she saw that he had lost none of his recent civility; and, to imitate his politeness, she began, as they met, to admire the beauty of the place; but she had not got beyond the words "delightful," and "charming," when some unlucky recollections intruded, and she fancied that praise of Pemberley from her might be mischievously construed. Her colour changed, and she said no more._

_Mrs. Gardiner was standing a little behind; and on her pausing, he asked her if she would do him the honour of introducing him to her friends. This was a stroke of civility for which she was quite unprepared; and she could hardly suppress a smile at his being now seeking the acquaintance of some of those very people against whom his pride had revolted, in his offer to herself. "What will be his surprise," thought she, "when he knows who they are! He takes them now for people of fashion."_

_The introduction, however, was immediately made; and as she named their relationship to herself, she stole a sly look at him, to see how he bore it; and was not without the expectation of his decamping as fast as he could from such disgraceful companions. That he was surprised by the connexion was evident; he sustained it however with fortitude, and so far from going away, turned back with them, and entered into conversation with Mr. Gardiner. Elizabeth could not but be pleased, could not but triumph. It was consoling that he should know she had some relations for whom there was no need to blush. She listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her uncle, which marked his intelligence, his taste, or his good manners._

_The conversation soon turned upon fishing, and she heard Mr. Darcy invite him, with the greatest civility, to fish there as often as he chose while he continued in the neighbourhood, offering at the same time to supply him with fishing tackle, and pointing out those parts of the stream where there was usually most sport. Mrs. Gardiner, who was walking arm in arm with Elizabeth, gave her a look expressive of her wonder._

_Elizabeth said nothing, but it gratified her exceedingly; the compliment must be all for herself. Her astonishment, however, was extreme; and continually was she repeating, "Why is he so altered? From what can it proceed? It cannot be for me, it cannot be for my sake that his manners are thus softened. My reproofs at Hunsford could not work such a change as this. It is impossible that he should still love me."_

_After walking some time in this way, the two ladies in front, the two gentlemen behind, on resuming their places after descending to the brink of the river for the better inspection of some curious water-plant, there chanced to be a little alteration. It originated in Mrs. Gardiner, who, fatigued by the exercise of the morning, found Elizabeth's arm inadequate to her support, and consequently preferred her husband's._

_Mr. Darcy took her place by her niece, and they walked on together. After a short silence, the lady first spoke. She wished him to know that she had been assured of his absence before she came to the place, and accordingly began by observing that his arrival had been very unexpected - "for your housekeeper," she added, "informed us that you would certainly not be here till to-morrow; and indeed, before we left Bakewell we understood that you were not immediately expected in the country." He acknowledged the truth of it all; and said that business with his steward had occasioned his coming forward a few hours before the rest of the party with whom he had been travelling. "They will join me early tomorrow," he continued, "and among them are some who will claim an acquaintance with you, - Mr. Bingley and his sisters."_

_Elizabeth answered only by a slight bow. Her thoughts were instantly driven back to the time when Mr. Bingley's name had been last mentioned between them; and if she might judge from his complexion, his mind was not very differently engaged._

_"There is also one other person in the party," he continued after a pause, "who more particularly wishes to be known to you, - Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to your acquaintance during your stay at Lambton?"_

_The surprise of such an application was great indeed; it was too great for her to know in what manner she acceded to it._

_She immediately felt that whatever desire Miss Darcy might have of being acquainted with her must be the work of her brother, and without looking further, it was satisfactory; it was gratifying to know that his resentment had not made him think really ill of her._

…_..._

And it gave her the courage to say, 'Mr Darcy, though I did not expect the pleasure of your company today I am glad we have met again. I have longed wanted to apologise for my unkind and misguided words regarding your relationship with Mr Wickham - you cannot know how my words have haunted me,'

'I have a fair idea Miss Bennet, for my own prideful words to you have haunted me these many months. I have spent many hours wondering how I could have spoken so without feeling to a lady I care so deeply for. I am glad that you are no longer deceived by Wickham, but do not be sorry for he is a most deft liar and has fooled many in the course of his life.'

The present tense of Mr Darcy's affections had not been lost on Lizzy and she looked down blushingly at her feet as she spoke.

'You are quite right Mr Darcy, Mr Wickham is particularly gifted at appearing sincere, but he has a cold mercenary heart. I judged you both very poorly.'

'I gave you very little reason to think well of me. I fear I had grown too used to my position in society being the only quality required to ensure approval; the _ton_ has very different requirements for 'good company' than the country.'

'I shall have to take your word for it, Mr Darcy. Though certain ladies of our acquaintance give me every reason to believe you.'

Darcy smiled warmly down at Lizzy and asked her teasingly, 'You follow Miss Bingley's advice on all matters then?'

'Of course, doesn't everyone?'

'If I remember correctly, she once declared me a man without fault, does this mean you agree with her?'

'Perhaps Mr Darcy, but it would be unkind of me to replace Miss Bingley as your chief flatterer do you not think? You will have to wait until she arrives tomorrow for your vanity to be satisfied.'

'One kind word from you, would mean more than countless from Miss Bingley.'

Embarrassed, but pleased Lizzy began to reply 'Mr Darcy...' but was interrupted by a cry from her uncle, 'Madeline!'

Turning to ascertain the source of her uncle's distress, Lizzy found her aunt laying on the ground apparently in a dead faint as her husband attempted to wake her.

….

Mr Darcy was clearly a man used to handling a crisis and shortly after her aunt had fainted he arranged for her to be carried back to the house and at the his insistence taken to a guest bedroom to rest while a doctor was called, rather than returning to Lambton.

The doctor arrived quickly and declared Mrs Gardiner in perfect health, though exhausted from her recent travels and hitherto unknown pregnancy. Complete bed rest was ordered and after much resistance the Gardiners and Elizabeth agreed to stay at Pemberley for a few days while the patient recuperated.

...

Dinner was an intimate affair and Lizzy was pleased to see the normally mute Mr Darcy making great efforts to befriend her uncle. Darcy's efforts at dinner conversation with her uncle did not stop his gaze on her being constant and ardent, and by the end of the evening Mr Gardiner was in no doubt that his niece had gained an admirer and that there was much more to the story than he had been told.

Following after dinner drinks in the drawing room, Mr Gardiner excused himself briefly to check on his wife, and following his departure Darcy immediately moved to the sit on the chaise beside Lizzy.

'Please allow me to tell you how lovely you look this evening, Miss Bennet.'

'You are very kind, sir,' Lizzy replied with a sweet smile.

'It is no kindness on my part to admire your beauty,' and after pausing to enjoy her blush continued, 'May I enquire, what you began to tell me earlier before your aunt fainted?

'Oh...' a still pink Lizzy replied, 'I intended to say that I was pleased and surprised to hear my opinion holds weight with you- at least more than Miss Bingley's. I would have thought after Huntsford my opinion would be of little importance to you.'

'Quite the opposite, in fact there are few whose opinion holds as much weight with me as yours...Elizabeth. You must know how deeply I still love you...I have tried since we last met to try and be type of man that you could love, that you would agree to marry.'

'You still love me?' Lizzy asked with pleasure and embarrassment, and after receiving a firm nod from Darcy, daringly added, 'I am happy to hear that, Mr Darcy,' and looking up into his eyes found them full of joy at her declaration. After a moment of gazing at one another, Lizzy whose heart was soaring but still unsure of her feelings broke the building tension, 'Fortunately, due to your kind invitation to stay at Pemberley, we have some time to know one another better. Perhaps we may even manage an hour or two without arguing!

'I've always enjoyed our 'debates', even when you did your best to provoke me. Your teasing has always been a refreshing change to the cloying behaviour of some ladies.'

'I can't imagine who you mean,' Lizzy laughingly replied.

….

When Mr Gardiner returned he found Mr Darcy and his niece laughing softly together, and looking well on their way to matrimony. He sister wasn't the only matchmaker in the family.

…

A few hours after climbing into the grand four poster bed of the guest room and and falling into a happy dream, Lizzy felt a weight on the bed beside her and awoke to find Mr Darcy sitting beside her, looking down at her intensely.

Too surprised to react as she should and convinced she must be dreaming, Lizzy asked, 'Mr Darcy?'

'Yes, my dearest?' Darcy replied and lovingly reached out to stroke the curve of her face.

'Why are you in my bedchamber?'

'To convince you to marry me, Lizzy. I've been so unhappy without you.'

'This is hardly an appropriate time to talk.'

'My guests will arrive tomorrow, and Miss Bingley will do all she can to keep us separated, all I want is to be alone with you; but you are quite right - this is no time to talk,' and bent his head to kiss her softly.

'Do you like being kissed Lizzy? Do you like me?'

'Yes, Mr Darcy…'

'William, call me William.'

'William...but this is not the appropriate time to talk, you should not be here at all and I suspect you have been drinking...'

'Only enough to have the courage to come to you. I love you so much. I know you are still unsure of your feelings, but let me show you how happy we could be together. Please Lizzy, give me a chance,' and he kissed her again.

Lizzy filled with warmth at the touch of his mouth and her body went limp as he broke the kiss temporarily to climb under the bedclothes to lay beside her. His kisses were persistent and left her no time to think as his hands roamed her body, gently squeezing and stroking until her body was tense with pleasure and anticipation.

Lizzy knew she should ask him to leave, that by accepting his attentions now and so intimately she was agreeing to a future with him, but her heart felt both at peace and exhilarated at the prospect.

'Please William!' Lizzy begged as her body filled with unfamiliar tension and heat.

Pleased by her ardent responses to his attentions, Darcy gently stroked his way up between her thighs and found her hot and wet for him. Lizzy moaned as his fingers touched her so intimately and began to trace tiny circles into her clitoris.

'Yes, just like that Lizzy. Let yourself go. You are so beautiful.'

Darcy continued to kiss her mouth and gradually built up the speed of his fingers until she called out in pleasure and he pulled her closer to muffle her cries.

As Lizzy began to recover from her pleasure, the reality of their situation returned to her and Darcy felt her stiffen in his arms.

'Do not worry, Elizabeth. I have no intention of taking your virtue tonight. I simply wanted to show how good we could be together, how much I desire you - the nature of the tension that always simmers between the two of us. Can we talk in the morning, my beloved?'

Lizzy nodded in response and Darcy smiled and responded, 'I will leave you now then and dream of you all night.'


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her unexpected visitor last night, Lizzy slept peacefully. Her body and mind were completely relaxed and so deep was her slumber that she found herself sleeping past her usual waking hour.

After a quick toilette she made her way down to the breakfast room and was surprised to find not only Mr Darcy and her uncle, but also Miss Darcy (she presumed), Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and the Hursts partaking.

The Hursts and Miss Bingley nodded in her direction; but Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy and Mr Bingley stood to greet her as she entered the room, and the latter quickly made his way over to her to make his addresses.

'Miss Bennet, it is such a pleasure to see you again! We could not believe our good luck when Darcy here informed us that you were staying at Pemberley for a few days. I can see that you are well. Are all your family in good health?'

'It is a pleasure to see you again Mr Bingley, you have been missed in Meryton. I am very well and so is all my family.'

'Wonderful, wonderful. And are your sisters still at home?' Bingley asked with an anxious expression.

'Oh no, one of them is away from home at the moment, staying Brighton with Colonel Forster and his wife. I believe you met them. She is very much enjoying meeting so many officers.'

'Oh...and which sister is in Brighton?'

'My youngest sister, Lydia, Mr Bingley.'

Seeing the relief on Mr Bingley's face, Lizzy could not help but feel a little cruel for teasing him so about Jane; but felt a thrill run up her when she looked up to see Mr Darcy smiling at her.

After allowing his friend to make his greeting, Mr Darcy stepped forward to kiss Lizzy's hand and quite clearly said, 'How lovely you look this morning, Miss Bennet. I trust you slept well?'

Lizzy blushed to see Mr Darcy after such an intimate encounter last night, but also wished they were alone.

'Thank you, Mr Darcy. I slept very well. My room is most comfortable.'

'I am happy to hear you are so comfortable at Pemberley, I would not want you to be tempted to leave...too soon,' Mr Darcy replied with a small smile.

Lizzy could not believe that Darcy would make his preference clear in front of so many, he had always been so reserved before. So reserved in fact that she had not realised that he had any intentions towards her until the moment he proposed; clearly he was determined to not make the same mistake twice.

'You are most kind and I have no plans to leave quite yet,' Lizzy said and laughed, only to realise that the rest of the room was watching them with rapt attention, and Miss Bingley in particular.

After momentarily enjoying Lizzy's blushes and wishing he could carry her up the stairs to his chambers, Darcy restrained himself and continued, 'Please allow me to introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy.'

_Miss Darcy was tall, and on a larger scale than Elizabeth; and, though little more than sixteen, her figure was formed, and her appearance womanly and graceful. She was less handsome than her brother, but there was sense and good humour in her face, and her manners were perfectly unassuming and gentle._

_With astonishment did Elizabeth see that her new acquaintance was at least as much embarrassed as herself._

_While staying at Lambton, she had heard that Miss Darcy was exceedingly proud; but the observation of a very few minutes convinced her that she was only exceedingly shy._

Lizzy determined to take pity on Miss Darcy and quickly began a discussion about a new piece of music that she had been attempting before she left for her trip with her aunt and uncle. After a few moments of lively conversation with Miss Darcy, while Mr Darcy gazed lovingly at her which did little to help Lizzy's composure, they joined the rest of the party at the breakfast table.

After taking her seat at the breakfast table, Mr Darcy immediately abandoned his previous seat at the head of the table and sat beside her.

'Mrs Darcy', he whispered so no one else could hear him, 'could I tempt you to take a walk with me after breakfast? There are many walks I think you would enjoy here at Pemberley and nothing would please more than to be your guide, while you are a guest here and in the future...'

Lizzy was struggling to retain her composure at being called Mrs Darcy and Mr Darcy's thigh insistently pressing against her's under the table, when Miss Bingley interrupted their private conversation with sneering civility enquired, _"Pray, Miss Eliza, are not the -shire militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to your family."_

'Yes, Miss Bingley, they are encamped at Brighton as I was explaining to Mr Bingley earlier; it is kind of you to think of us but we are quite at peace with their removal.' And abruptly turning closer to Darcy so that only he could hear she continued and thus ending her conversation with Miss Bingley, 'I have not had the pleasure of meeting Mrs Darcy, but Miss Bennet would be quite happy to walk with you, Mr Darcy.'

'Then I look forward to our walk, Miss Bennet and hope we both meet Mrs Darcy very soon.'

After a light breakfast, Lizzy left the room to check on her aunt with her uncle before leaving for their intended walk.

…...

Shortly after Lizzy left the room, Miss Bingley launched into a tirade against her, _"How very ill Eliza Bennet looks this morning, Mr. Darcy," she cried; "I never in my life saw anyone so much altered as she is since the winter. She is grown so brown and coarse! Louisa and I were agreeing that we should not have known her again."_

_However little Mr. Darcy might have liked such an address, he contented himself with coolly replying that he perceived no other alteration than her being rather tanned - no miraculous consequence of travelling in the summer._

_"For my own part," she rejoined, "I must confess that I never could see any beauty in her. Her face is too thin; her complexion has no brilliancy; and her features are not at all handsome. Her nose wants character; there is nothing marked in its lines. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way; and as for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I never could perceive any thing extraordinary in them._

_They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all; and in her air altogether, there is a self-sufficiency without fashion which is intolerable."_

_Persuaded as Miss Bingley was that Darcy admired Elizabeth, this was not the best method of recommending herself; but angry people are not always wise; and in seeing him at last look somewhat nettled, she had all the success she expected. He was resolutely silent however; and, from a determination of making him speak she continued, "I remember, when we first knew her in Hertfordshire, how amazed we all were to find that she was a reputed beauty; and I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at Netherfield, "She a beauty! - I should as soon call her mother a wit." But afterwards she seemed to improve on you, and I believe you thought her rather pretty at one time."_

_"Yes," replied Darcy, who could contain himself no longer, "but that was only when I first knew her, for it is many months since I have considered her as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."_

_He then went away, and Miss Bingley was left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself._

…

Darcy was waiting for Lizzy when she came downstairs, and a smile lit his face when he noticed her; he offered her his arm in greeting and as they went to leave the house together, Miss Bingley attempted to join them.

'Oh Mr Darcy, are you going for a walk? How lovely, I will join you,' and immediately began to ascend the stairs to her room to fetch her spencer and bonnet.

'We will go ahead of you, Miss Bingley and head towards the lake,' replied Mr Darcy and immediately steered Lizzy out of the house before the lady could reply. After a few moments of quick paced walking, Lizzy realised they were heading not towards the lake but rather the woods to the left of the house.

'I had no idea you could be so deceptive Mr Darcy,' Lizzy said with a charming smile.

'Well as I said last night, my dearest, Miss Bingley will do her best to keep us apart and all I want is to be in your company.'

'Is that all you want Mr Darcy?,' Lizzy asked flirtatiously.

'You know very well, that is not all I want. What I most want is to marry you this afternoon, send my guests away and carry you upstairs - but I suspect you will not be so easy to convince.'

'No, perhaps not Mr Darcy,' Lizzy replied blushing heavily.

'It would be prudent to spend some time together do you not think? After all we have a particular talent for misunderstanding one another. And while I'm no longer deceived regarding your behaviour towards Mr Wickham, there is still the issue of Mr Bingley and my sister, Jane.'

Darcy stopped and asked, 'Do you think that Charles would still be well received? I should have told him sooner of my interference, but I must admit for many months after we met at Rosings I was too angry to see the justice of your words. If you think it wise, I will speak to him this evening.'

'Jane has not mentioned Mr Bingley for many months now, she is too proud pine publicly; but I think there is a chance that if they spent time together and she could be sure that he was not trifling with her that those tender feelings could return.'

'Then I will speak with Bingley this evening, and I hope they find their way to one another again,' and after walking in silence for a moment continued, 'You must know I have tried to change for you, to be the type of man you could love...I cannot give up on the hope of a future with you... you are my most beloved. Before we met again, I had planned on asking Bingley to return to Netherfield in the near future and while there see if Miss Bennet still cared for him and if there was any chance that I could redeem myself in your eyes and hopefully begin anew.

Is there a chance you could love me? Marry me? My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth.'

'Surely my reception of you last night can leave no doubt that my feelings have greatly changed,' Lizzy said with a smile and continued, 'but they are new feelings and I have had daily proof from my parents that passion and attraction should not be main force behind my choice. Perhaps a courtship would be best.'

'I am flattered to know that you feel such passion and attraction for me,' Darcy teased and enjoyed Lizzy's blushes, 'but you must know that my feelings are of a much deeper nature that just ardent admiration. My feelings have been constant since we met last year in Hertfordshire and did not change even when you rejected me at Rosings. I love you, Lizzy.

Of course I'm disappointed that you will not agree to marry me this afternoon, but your permission to court you is more than I could have dreamed of two days ago. It would my great honour to court you and hopefully convince you to marry me very soon.'

'I am happy to know that you care so deeply for me, I do not doubt your feelings, but only wish time to become accustomed to my own. As my father is far away, perhaps it would be best if you spoke to my uncle?'

'Yes, I will when we return to the house. It seems I will be having a number of serious conversations today first your uncle and then Bingley - I hope he will forgive me.'

'I think he will Mr Darcy, though you were misguided in your actions they performed out of friendship, not malice. And Mr Bingley appears to be a generous soul - how else could he put up with his sisters?'

Darcy laughed, 'Very true. I can only hope he has as much patience with me. Now that we are courting, Miss Bennet may I call you Lizzy?'

'Well you've been presumptuous enough to do so all morning Mr Darcy, in fact it might be the least scandalous name you've used to address me today. Once you have spoken to my uncle, you may call me Lizzy as often as you wish.'

'Before I speak to your uncle, would a kiss not be wise, dearest Lizzy?'

…..

'Wise, Mr Darcy?'

'Very wise, Lizzy and won't you call me William? You did last night,' and pausing briefly to enjoy her blushes, 'I am much more likely to behave for the rest of the day, if I can have one of your sweet kisses now.'

'Miss Bingley could come upon us at any moment...'

'Very true, Lizzy,' and taking her arm quickly steered her off the path and into the woods; and once safely hidden from prying eyes, lifted Elizabeth into his arms and sat down with resting on his lap and his back against an obliging tree.

Safely cocooned in his arms Darcy immediately kissed Lizzy with such ardour that she soon felt the same heat between her legs that she had last night, and breaking the kiss and pushing him away, she said, 'This is most improper, William, even if we are courting now.'

Darcy smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her neck, 'I will stop if you want me to, my beloved, but would you not like to feel the same pleasure that you did last night? I promise your virtue will be quite safe and it only seems fair Lizzy that you allow me to demonstrate my many amiable qualities while you consider being my wife - do you not agree?,' and looked up at her with such a look of mischief on his face that she could not help but laugh.

'What if we are discovered?'

'Then we would be forced to marry this afternoon - where is Miss Bingley when she I finally need her assistance?'

Lizzy laughed until she felt William's nimble fingers undo the buttons at the back of her dress and his lips trail kisses down her throat to the top of breasts. Lifting his head to make his eye contact, he asked, 'May I?' and slowly pulled down one of her sleeves to expose a breast to his hungry eyes.

Lizzy knew she should put a stop to this, but she was mesmerised by the look of her adoration on his face and the knowledge of his love.

'So beautiful. Perfect,' and bent his head again to suckle her nipple into his mouth, sending pleasure straight between Lizzy's legs and causing her to moan in pleasure. Encouraged by her response, Darcy slid his hands down her legs until he found the hem of her petticoats and slipped his hand beneath, trailing patterns along her legs until his hand cupped her sex and found her hot and wet for him.

'Oh Lizzy, how ready you are for me to pleasure you. I wish we were married so I could make love to you now. Marry me, my darling and I'll make love to you beneath every tree at Pemberley.'

Lost in the pleasure of his fingers softly moving between her legs, Lizzy could only moan in response, but quite agreed that the idea of making love under every tree in Pemberley was a pleasant thought and began to question her decision to insist upon a courtship rather than marrying straight away.

'How would you like a special kiss, Lizzy?'

'A special kiss?'

'Yes, it will feel even better than my fingers do right now.'

'Yes, William, please!'

After placing Lizzy on the ground beside him, Darcy sat up to rest on his knees in order to remove great overcoat and spread it out on the ground for for his beloved lay on. Patting the center of his coat he said, 'Come lay here for me,' and a blushing Lizzy complied. Covering her body with his and resting his weight on his forearms, Darcy kissed her again and rubbed against her until Lizzy was moaning again, and then began kissing his way down her neck and exposed chest and kept going until he was kneeling between her legs.

'Lift up your skirts, and let me see you.'

Deciding to trust him and desperate to find out what he would do next, Lizzy nervously lifted her skirts and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

'Higher, Lizzy. I don't wish to kiss your lovely knees – at least that's not all I want to kiss. Lift them up to your waist and show me yourself,' whispered Mr Darcy, he voice husky and his eyes black with desire.

Lizzy lifted her skirts up to her waist and tried not to tremble too much.

'Very good, now spread your legs for me,' said Mr Darcy and Lizzy shyly obliged.

Having laid on his front and rested his weight on his arms, Darcy proceeded to grab Lizzy's legs and hook them over his shoulders.

'Now for a very special kiss,' and lowering his head to her waiting core preceded to alternate between licking and sucking her throbbing clit, building up the speed until Lizzy thought her heart would give out in pleasure. Only for Darcy to slow down to the softest kisses, then to build up the pace again, he kept going, occasionally groaning her name against her core and seemed in no rush to finish.

Lizzy held her onto his hair and tried to be as quiet as she could despite their being deep in the woods, but she was soon groaning and calling out his name until Darcy suddenly stopped and raised his head from her core, with his mouth and chin wet with her pleasure. 'I think you like this very much, Elizabeth, say yes and it would be my honour to pleasure so whenever you desired it,' and concluding with a wink, he bent his head again and went back to kissing and teasing. Darcy gradually built up the speed until her legs were shaking and then slipped a finger inside her, using his mouth and hand at same time until her body went still and shook as he tasted her orgasm.

'That is my favourite type of kiss, Lizzy and one I plan to do often once I've convinced you to marry me. How sweet you taste,' he whispered to her.


End file.
